


A little soul

by makeme85



Category: Agent Carter (TV), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, there is no archive warning but Howard slaps Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: He is a teddy bear. And he certainly is the luckiest teddy in the world!He belongs to a boy who loves him with every peace of his heart.The boy's name's Tony and he's really smart! The bear also has a name. The boy -Tony- calls him Cap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something non-smutty. Yay!
> 
> And idk. Maybe this story is stupid but I had a very bad dream last night and the day was extremely shitty too and I needed to write that!
> 
> My laptop broke and i had to give it away for repairing...So I had to write this on my phone. So... this is unbeta'd. I just read it over once so I'm hoping there are not too many mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

He is a teddy bear. He doesn't know why or how he became one but he also has no interest in finding out. he just IS and he wants to give comfort and love and warmth for anyone who needs it.

Did you know that a stuffed animal or cuddly toy (whatever you prefer) doesn't care how it's cuddled? there is no wrong way in cuddling or playing with a teddy bear; as long as you love it.

And this little teddy bear certainly is the luckiest teddy in the world!

He belongs to a boy who loves him with every peace of his heart. The boy takes him everywhere, there is no time in the day (or the night) the bear would be separated from his boy.

The boy's name's Tony and he's really smart! The bear also has a name. The boy -Tony- calls him Cap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cap is Tony's assistant! He has to emphasize this because it makes him really proud! One day Tony builds a rocket and Cap has to test it.  
Unfortunately the rocket crashes and Cap lies there between the pieces and asks himself if he did something wrong that the rocket crashed...  
He can hear Tony calling for him. He wants to call back and apologize for crashing the rocket but he can't speak. and when the boy finds him he's holding him, cradling him. And he's crying.  
Cap can hear the sobs and Tony talks to him that he's sorry that he hurt him.  
He's hurt? Oh yes. His left leg fell off. and the fur on his belly is smoldering...  
But why does Tony apologize? Tony did nothing wrong... Cap crashed the rocket!  
He wants to soothe Tony; but he can't. it's frustrating...  
He made his boy cry and that Tony blames himself feels terribly wrong. He should protect Tony and make him happy and not make him cry!

Tony runs home, holding Cap and his left leg tight in his arms.

Tony's mother is nice.  
She does what Cap can't. She soothes him, talks to him in a reassuring voice and whipes his tears away...  
She promises to take care of Cap but even though Tony's very reluctant to give Cap away, he does eventually.

The mother takes Cap and brings him in another room. The father is there too. Cap can hear them talk but he doesn't understand what they're talking about exactly... The father seems to be upset... Is he angry because the rocket crashed? Cap wants to explain that it was his fault and not Tony's... but. Yeah. He can't...  
The mothers voice also gets louder and Cap can't stop the feeling that he did something terribly wrong. Maybe he's not good enough for his boy? At least the father seems to have the same opinion and wants to grab Cap. But the mother suddenly yells at him and takes Cap in her hands, denies the father to take him and leaves the room.

She brings Cap to a toy maker and leaves him there.  
The toy maker is also nice. He takes care of Cap and reattaches his leg and he cuts his burned fur to sew in a new piece instead.  
The next day the mother comes back to take him home again and Cap can't wait to see Tony! He wasn't cuddled for a whole day and night and he misses his boy.

When the mother hands him over to Tony the boy falls into her arms, squeaking in happiness and Cap also feels happy to see Tony again! Even though there are tears gleaming in the boy's eyes Cap feels that these are good tears.

From this day on Tony keeps his eyes glued on Cap but he's not his assistant any more... But this is only fair because Cap hadn't been a good assistant but he's allowed to stay with Tony anyway! And that's a win!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the time they're alone. No. Not really.  
There are people in the house but neither the mother nor the father are well known guests in their own house.

There's a man and a woman who will take care of Tony when his parents are away. Which is rather often the case... But that's ok. even though the mother is nice, the father doesn't like Cap. Cap doesn't understand very much but he understands feelings. And even though he senses some sort of love from the father directed to Tony he isn't sure how to evaluate it... but the father clearly doesn't like Cap.

But these other two are very nice! The man seems a little upstage but caring nonetheless... The woman is more outgoing and always seems to be dancing when she moves...  
The woman will read stories to Tony in the evening or sing to him, when he's lying in bed and cuddling with Cap. The man will play games with Tony and teach him how to dress properly and how to appear in public. Cap doesn't understand why the boy needs to know such things as how to use noble cutlery and things like that but he thinks it's ok since the love he senses from these two is nearly limitless.

Sometimes Cap thinks that he'd mistaken something. That the mother and the father aren't Tony's real parents...

And there is another woman! Cap knows her! And he's excited to see her again when she visits one day because she is the one who bought him from the store and gave him to Tony! Cap's not interested in any other names than Tony's because Tony is his boy and he -Cap- is Tony's toy. There's nothing more he needs to know. But this woman is the reason Cap's here and when Tony sees her and runs to her to fall into her arms Cap can hear Tony calling her 'aunt'. Cap doesn't know what kind of name this is but it's so fond and full of happiness that Cap thinks it's ok to know her name too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony grows older. He doesn't take Cap everywhere with him anymore but Cap's place is in Tony's bed and Tony will cuddle with him when he's going to sleep.  
That's ok. Cap knows that he can't protect Tony all through his life and he's proud that Tony manages to face the world's dangers without him!

~~~~~~~~~~~

One night Cap can hear loud voices from outside Tony's room. And Tony hears them too. Tony's nervous. Cap can feel that.

Tony holds him real tight when he leaves the bed and opens the door to peek out in the hallway. The voices are getting louder. Tony pads through the hallway, Cap pressed against his chest.  
Cap is concerned. On one hand he feels proud that he's still able to protect his boy and on the other hand he wants Tony to stop. Don't go there!

The voices are getting louder the more they approach and Cap can hear it's the father and the mother arguing. No, fighting.  
Tony can hear it too and he's not nervous anymore. he's afraid, trembling. he's scared!

When Tony walks around the last corner Cap can see the father. Yelling at the mother. Something's wrong. Cap can't interpret the fathers feelings right. It's blurred and ambiguous. There's anger and fury... There's also love but it blures into disgust.

When the father notices Tony he turns to him and starts yelling at the boy and stomps towards him and Cap. Tony starts to cry and even though Cap tries to protect the boy the best he can the father grabs Cap and throws him away right after the father slaps Tony.

Cap can't do anything. He's lying in a corner, hears the boys deeply hurt cries, the father still yelling at Tony and the mother yelling at the father...

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Cap notices is that he's picked up. Where is he? There weren't much feelings lately so he doesn't know what happened... But he realizes that it was dark... and smelly... Where's Tony?

The one who picks him up isn't Tony. It is the man. The one who always plays with Tony and teaches him how to dress and eat fancy. But his feelings are ambiguous... He's sad, angry and fond at the same time...  
The man hands him over to the singing and fairytale reading woman and she stuffs Cap into a pillowcase and puts him into the washing machine. That is nice. He doesn't want Tony to cuddle dirty and smelly fur.

When he's clean again the man carries him to Tony's room. Cap is excited! Is the boy going to squeak in happiness like he did when the mother brought Cap back from the toy maker? Cap would... if he could.

But the room is empty. But this is ok. The surprise will be much bigger when Tony goes to bed this evening and find him there waiting for him!

But Tony doesn't come...  
But this is ok too!  
since this is Tony's room Cap can wait for him there. He has all the time in the world!  
So he goes to sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Again the next thing Cap knows is that he wakes up because someone's picking him up.  
He is excited because he feels it's Tony! Finally! He knew it!

He doesn't know how long he's been asleep but it must have been a long time! Tony's older now! he doesn't look like a boy anymore.

But Cap doesn't care. He knew Tony wouldn't forget about him and here he is!

But again there's something wrong... Tony's sad.  
Really, really sad! Not only sad... he's shattered and distressed! What had happened?

He cradles Cap like he did when the rocket crashed and Cap asks himself if he's burned his fur again...  
And then he hears the sobs and feels the trembling. just like the last time he had seen Tony...  
And there's something else. Through the sobs Tony's trying to say something. He's talking to Cap so he has to pay attention!  
He says that he misses something... no! He misses somebody... he misses 'them'. Cap doesn't know what happened or who's meant but he will be there for Tony, no matter what! Even if he's not a boy anymore. And  
Tony knows that because he takes Cap with him.

But there's something different... Tony wouldn't put him into his bed...  
He puts Cap into a box instead. It's a nice box and even though it's also dark in there it's not dirty or smelly and Tony's very careful putting him in there. So it's ok. And Cap falls asleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Every now and then Cap wakes up, feels that the box is carried around from time to time. He's not taken out but he feels that everything's alright and that Tony's still there. And even if he's not needing Cap like he used to, he keeps him. And that's ok.

~~~~~~~~~~

One day the box opens. And Cap wakes up to an overwhelming feeling.

He feels love. Lots and lots of love. A different kind of love he's used to. No. It's like he feels three different forms of love... Cap can't explain it but he's excited! Tony's happy again and takes him out of the box and-  
That isn't Tony...!  
It's a young man. Not much older than Tony when Cap had seen him the last time.  
And it's irritating because the young man stands for Tony -is Tony- in some way but Cap can't explain it to himself...

The young man smiles fondly at him and pets him tenderly. This man is really nice!

He takes Cap and leaves the room. Where's he going? Cap feels that Tony must be somewhere near and he gets excidet again.

And there he is! The young man hands him over and there is Tony! He is older than the last time. Much older. -How long had Cap been sleeping?- But it's Tony. And he holds Cap in his hands and Cap feels that he's happy. Again he sees tears in his eyes but these are the good tears, he knows it!

He can hear the other man talking with a caring tone in his voice. The next moment Cap is pressed tight between Tony and the other man and it's so warm and the love he senses is so intense. Tony's happy. Tony love's. And Tony's loved. and everything is alright.

Then he hears them talk. And there is a name! Until now Cap only felt the need to know two names. The name of his child and the name of the one who gave him to said child. But this other man is so nice and caring and he loves him and Tony, so Cap needs to know his name too! And there it is again!

'Steve'-

No. There's something else...  
This is really important! Cap needs to know!

'Honey'.  
That sounds more like a name. Honey is a nice name. Cap likes Honey. Honey takes Cap from Tony's hands and puts him down into a bed. It's not Tony's bed. It's tiny. And there is someone in that bed. It's a sleeping child. And Cap knows immediately that this is Tony's child. Tony's and Honey's child...

Tony and Honey talk again and there's another name. Cap knows it's the childs name and he has to know it!

'Pete'

Cap also likes this name a lot!  
And he feels incredibly proud that Tony -and Honey- finds him worthy to protect Pete from now on!

From where Cap sits in the tiny bed -Pete's bed- he can see Tony and Honey standing in front of it. Honey's got his arm around Tony's shoulders and Tony leans into that embrace. And again Cap feels a wave of love and warmth and he's so happy that everything is alright and that Tony's happy and-

Suddenly Pete rolls around in his bed and grabs at Cap's leg. Cap falls to his side and he can't see Tony and Honey anymore. But that's ok.

The little child cuddles with his leg. It's the left one. The one the toy maker had reattached. And Cap lies there on his side, facing the bars from Pete's bed and gets cuddled again. It doesn't matter how he's cuddled, as long as it's done with love...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it. And if you like it please leave kudos or a comment!  
> I would love to read what you think.
> 
> I always celebrate kudos and -especially- comments like very valuable gifts!
> 
> love you all ♡


End file.
